My Crimson Heart
by Alria
Summary: Peace has reigned on Lunar since Zophar's defeat...but now an evil plot is brewing to bring the monster back. Only dragons' power can stop it...but are Ruby and Nall up for the challenge? A N/R romance


My Crimson Heart

My Crimson Heart

(Part 1)

By Alria

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Lunar characters or settings.

Author's Note: I finally got around to writing that Nall/Ruby fic I've been talking about! Yeah! Anyway, I hope this story gets me a foothold in the Lunar world. And I just want to say that I would REALLY appreciate it if you would review. N/R is a rare thing to find nowadaysin fact I've only found one other author he writes them (MiaSanada, you know I'm talkin' about you!!!!) and I want to know there are other peeps who think they're PERFECT!!!! GO NALL AND RUBY!!!!! Uh.on to the story

~ * ~

Ruby, thin red wings trembling, looked up at Nall with big eyes. One of his big human hands held her gently but firmly in his lap as the other fumbled with a small capsule filled with a forest green liquid. Ruby shuddered. The potion looked absolutely vile, and she wasn't at all looking forward to drinking it. How had Nall convinced her to do this? Why had she let herself be convinced!? Ruby sighed. With Nall's sly, shrewd way of talking, she was pretty sure he could convince anyone to walk off a cliff. The little red dragon scowled inwardly. Usually, it was her who was the smooth-talking one.

Suddenly, Ruby heard Nall begin to chuckle.

"Geezs, Ruby, calm down. You're shaking like a dead leaf in the wind. It's not like I'm gonna' hurt you. After you take this potion, you'll get to be a human like everyone else. And you only have to drink that nasty stuff once, after that you can transform at will. I promise you, it doesn't hurt," he said. Ruby shook her head defiantly.

"I'm not scared! I'm just nervous. I mean, I've never done this before," she explained. Nall smiled and rolled his brown eyes.

"Whatever you say, Ruby. Hmmthat just aboutyup, it's done. The potion's ready when you are," he said. Ruby looked first at the bubbling green liquid, and then up into Nall's deep eyes.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?" she said softly. A boyish grin curled on Nall's lips and patted her small head.

"Of course. I've done it more times then I can count. And if something does go wrong, I'll be right here with you. Alright?" he said reassuringly. Ruby nodded.

"Thanks, Nall. You're a real friend. NowI guess I'm ready. Just don't pour it too fast!" she ordered. Nall sighed and nodded, confirming he wouldn't.

Ruby, still shaking a bit in Nall's grasp, closed her crimson eyes and opened her small mouth. In seconds the bottle was in her mouth, and Nall slowly tipped it forward. Suddenly, a repulsing bitter drop of liquid landed on her tongue. It was all Ruby could do to keep from trying to spit it out right then and there, it tasted so awful, but she didn't move. Despite her fear, she longed to be human. Just like Hiro, the othersand Nall. Ruby smiled inwardly. Nallhow she hoped she would be a pretty human for him. Maybe then he would quit treating her a child if she came out a full-grown beauty. But then againmaybe that wasn't the only reason she wanted him to think she was pretty.

After all the liquid had dripped into her mouth, Ruby gritted her teeth and swallowed. Almost immediately the little dragon felt a warm tingling sensation all over her body. At first, it was only a dull prickle, but soon it grew to be almost a bubbling beneath the skin. And Nall had been right; it didn't hurt at all. It was a pleasant feeling, like being covered by a warm blanket. The sensation moved slowly to the bottoms of her feet and gently pulled at them. Ruby sighed. This wasn't nearly as awful as she had imagined

All at once, Ruby felt a dull tapping on her now very broad shoulder.

"Ruby. Ruby wake up. It's me, Nall. It's all over," came his calm, steady voice. Ruby's eyes fluttered open to find Nall's warm brown eyes smiling down at her. Ruby yawned contentedly and nuzzled up to him. She must have fallen asleep during the transformation

Suddenly, Ruby noticed the deep, crimson splotches on Nall's cheeks. Ruby looked up, confused. The suave rogue was blushing as red as a ruby. That was odd. She had snuggled up to him before, and he had never been embarrassed.

"Nall, what is it?" she asked. Ruby gasped at the sound of her voice. It was so deep! Well, not really deepbut so much lower then her squeaky dragon voice. Ruby slowly lifted a hand to her neck. Sure enough, instead of short, fuzzy fur, it was smooth and soft human skin. Almost in a daze, Ruby lifted her new hands to her face. She ran her fingertips across the bumps and crevasses of her mouth, nose, and eyes, taking in the complete change. Ruby felt her lips curl into a broad grin. It had worked. She was a human! Ruby laughed with happiness and gave Nall a tight hug.

"We did it, Nall! I'm a human, just like you!" she cried. At this, Nall's blush deepened, making him look like a plump tomato.

"Right. You are a human. Nowcould youknow nowget off of my lap?" he stammered. Ruby looked at him in a hurt manner.

"Nall! You don'tlike the way I look? Do you think I'm ugly?" she asked, voice quivering. Nall's eyes widened and he immediately shook his head.

"No! No, not at all! You'reI meanI really" Nall's blush deepened even redder. Ruby chuckled.

"And I though you were supposed to be the suave rogue. Well, while you're getting your face back to it's normal color, I want to see what I look like! I'll be right back," she said, and hopped off of Nall's lap. Unfortunately, instead of walking, Ruby tumbled forward. Ruby shut her eyes, preparing for the contact with the cold, hard floor when two firm hands gripped her by the waist and pulled her to her feet once again. She heard the scooting of a chair as Nall stood up and walked in front of her, hands still holding her upright Nall looked down at Ruby with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Ruby bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I just haven't gotten used to these long legs yet," she muttered. Nall smiled.

"I had trouble at first, too. Come on, I'll help you to the mirror," he offered. Ruby nodded, and slowly took his large, gloved hand. And with the help of Nall, Ruby took her first step on human legs.

~

As the two walked slowly across the room, one of his hands holding Ruby's dainty one and the other supporting her waist, Nall couldn't help but smile. His soul, for some reason, was bursting with happiness. It was a strange happiness, which almost seemed boundless. But why was he feeling it? Ruby was a dear friend of his, but nothing moreright?

Nall looked down at Ruby and smiled. He hadn't expected Ruby to become so beautiful. She was a redhead, but that had been pretty obvious even before the transformation. Her flaming red hair flowed like a sea of fire all the way down to her waist. Her eyes, which had used to be a fiery red, were a sky blue in her human form. It was somewhat strange to see Ruby with blue eyes, but they looked absolutely stunning with the long, shining crimson dress she had morphed from her red fur. The dress, which sparkled when the light hit it, fitted her petite figure perfectly. Just holding her hand made his heart pound. To Nall, she was the most beautiful creature on two legs. 

When the two made it to the large mirror, Ruby's azure eyes widened in surprise. She turned this way and that, admiring her new body with a smile. Nall watched on, grinning himself to see her having fun. Who was he kidding? He knew he was hopelessly in love with the spunky red dragon, and had been for quite some time. He would have done anything to hold her right thenbut he couldn't do that. He wasn't even sure Ruby understood what true love was yetand if she did, did she love him? There were so many things that weren't quite rightit was clearly not time for a romance. So, for now, he would have to love her at a distance, to cherish her in his mind. It did hurt, knowing that she probably didn't love him, but every time he made her smile, a little of that pain subsided. Nall sighed as he watched Ruby admiring herself, laughing and grinning. Who would have thought that he, Nall the roguish thief, had finally had his heart stolen by a lady?

All at once, Ruby turned to look up at him.

"Nall, I want to try to stand on my own. Will you let me go?" she asked. Nall smiled and slowly took his hands away. Oh, how he yearned to hold her just little longerbut Ruby's independent nature was one of the things he loved about her. Nall watched on as his precious Ruby stood shakily in front of the mirror. Her knees wobbled, and her muscles quaked under her weight, but she remained up right. Nall felt as if he were going to burst when Ruby turned to him and smiled.

"I'm standing! I'm really standing!" she cried. Nall, grinning from ear to ear, nodded.

"You are, Ruby. You did it. And I'm beginning to think that there's nothing you can't do."

~ * ~

Poor Nall. He loves Ruby so much, but will she ever love him back? In the chapters ahead, I promise there will be more action, as well as other characters. Please, review this fic, and I'll try to get the next part up as soon as possible. Thanx! Ta-ta!


End file.
